Cuban Missile Crisis (USSR Launches)
The alternate history story that I am creating surrounds the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis. In October of 1962, the US government’s intel found nuclear missiles of the island of Cuba which were an imminent threat to the safety of the southern United States. President JFK was immediately called to the situation room, there he was put in contact with Khrushchev, the leader of the USSR. His team also had the US nuclear missiles aimed at many valuable Soviet targets. JFK threatened to launch nukes at the Soviet Union if they didn’t move them off Cuba immediately, Khrushchev was infuriated by this threat and reacted by launching nuclear missiles across the southern United States. Florida, Texas, Georgia, and the Carolina’s were among the states that were send into a nuclear winter after the attack known as Americas true day of infamy. The Soviet Union then send in troops from Cuba and took over the lower United States. Now, fifteen years after the attack, in 1977, life in along the new southern border of the United States, a border state to the Soviet Union controlled territory, is worse than any other part of the world due to the imminent threat of another attack. Life near the border includes constant worries of a full-on invasion as the Soviet Union is always looking to expand their global empire. The only good thing that came out of the attack was the global ban and destruction of nuclear weapons. After the death of over forty million Americans in the attack of 1962, the countries of the United Nations agreed that no devastation on that scale would ever be caused by man, so they decided to destroy all nuclear weapons and all nuclear weapons production facilities across the globe. There is almost a sense that life with nuclear weapons was better because if one was dropped near you, it was immediate death and no time for suffering. Nowadays, the constant conflicts at the border results in people being kidnapped and killed all the time as the Soviet Union tries to cause as much terror as possible in the remaining United States. Timeline: October 17th, 1962: '''Amidst heated negotiations between the United States and the Soviet Union, JFK had threated to attack the USSR if they did not move their missiles off of Cuba immediately. '''October 19th, 1962: '''After the Soviet Union refused to move the nuclear weapons off of Cuba, JFK made a final warning to Khrushchev and this scared the leader of the Soviet Union, so he launched an attack on the southern United States with nuclear missiles launched from Cuba. '''October 20th, 1962: '''The day after the attack, the immediate death toll was already north of fifteen million people across the Southern United States. '''September 5th, 1963: '''Almost a full year after the attack, the land that had been hit was so full of radiation, no one was able to enter without contracting serious deformities. The death toll is now around forty million Americans and the southern United States is under Soviet military control. '''March 18th, 1965: '''In the aftershock of the attack, the Soviet Union has set up nuclear power plants and uses resources across the southern US and looks to expand its global empire further. '''October 19th, 1967: '''On the five-year anniversary of the attack, the United Nations has agreed to ban nuclear weapons so that no mass human extinction can ever be caused by man again. All nuclear weapon holding countries destroyed their weapons and stopped means of production to prevent such a horrific event from happening again. '''June 8th, 1968: '''The global food market has been heavily tainted due to the clouds filled with radiation and acidic rain that has destroyed crops and killed livestock. Farmers are struggling to support families and millions more around the world die of either starvation or radiation poisoning. '''January 1st, 1969: '''A push for a '''new American government has developed and a dictator is looking to establish himself with the message of using the power of a dictator to protect the people and get the southern US back. '''July 4th, 1972: '''The new dictator has been grotesquely abusing his power over the people and there has been a complete lack of privacy for American citizens, but the dictator claims it is to protect them from the Soviets. '''February 18th, 1974: '''Life on the border state of Virginia is one of the worst locations in the world to live as the USSR is always launching small attacks to try and cause as much terror as possible in the US. '''August 10th, 1977: '''On the border states, a small resistance group attempts to fight back the USSR but the US government is afraid to get in an all-out war so many people near the border are left to fend for themselves. https://www.scribblemaps.com/create/#/lat=23.84564989&lng=-91.86767578&z=4&t=terrain